Demon of Disaster
by Yukiira
Summary: Lexi witnessed a terrible thing happen and got her revenge.As punishment, she's been sent to CGL.She's plannin' on leaving her mark on CGL and not in a good way. Shes curesd, and a Demon of Disaster.Romancedrama 1st fic! Better then it sounds!


HI! I'm LexiXander! This is my first attempt at putting my fics on the net. I've written ones before but I haven't put them up anywhere.

Just so you know some **chapters will have different ratings**, this is a **mostly T rated** fic though so that's what I'm putting this at on chapter is rated: M 

I hope you enjoy!

XxXxXx

Chapter 1 

**Death Sentence**

Lexi ran down the barren roads with her light brown and blonde shaded hair plastered to her face and back, it had come long undone from it's normal place atop her head and flowing down to her waist. She ran through the fog that ghosted across the ground, shadowing her sneaker-clad feet from view. Thick damp mist mingled with the tears running that fell down her blotchy cheeks.

She kept running away from the blaze behind her she had yet to notice, but her adrenalin rush was dieing down fast. As she slowed down to a jog, then a walk, she couldn't hold herself up any longer, and collapsed on the side of the street.

The tears fell faster and gasping sobs escaped her lips as she recalled what had just happened to her life…

)(Flashback)(

Lexi walked into the living room she shared with her older brother Dameon and plopped herself onto the big fluffy couch next to him.

"Hey Lexi, what's up? How'd school go today?" Dameon said smiling usual warm toothy smile and ruffling his sister's ponytail bound hair.

"_Don't even get me started! The teacher gave us a science assignment due in 2 days worth 50 of our test mark!" Dameon laughed at his younger sisters childish antics with a sparkle in his crystal blue eyes._

_The two siblings looked up towards the end of the hall when they heard a knock on the front door. Dameon frowned and told Lexi to stay where she was. He got up and headed around the corner to the door._

_Going against her brother's orders she got up from her spot on the couch and tiptoed down the hall to hide behind the corner of the wall._

_Her brother opened the door slowly, Lexi was able to see 4 men standing there wearing the kind of clothing she'd seen guys in gangs dressed in._

_One of the men, the one that seemed to be the leader, shoved his hand into his pocket while the others pulled out baseball bats and slung them over their shoulders._

_Her eyes grew wide and terrified as she watched the man pull out a gun and hold it to the forehead of her only family left. Then the guy started to say something that made Lexi even more frightened for her brother's life._

"_Hi there Dameon. I think you owe me a little something, don't you?" he spoke in mock kindness._

" _You owe me, and you haven't paid me back. So I think I'll just have to take my debt." The man cocked the gun in his hand._

"_No! Wait!"_

_A resounding gunshot was heard through out the house and a sickening thud… _

_Lexi screamed and ran to Dameon's body lying on the front porch. _

"_Well looky what we have here boys." The guy who had just shot her brother smirked down at her in a way that told Lexi there where bad things yet to happen._

"_Why don't we have a little fun with her?" Two of the men jumped out from behind him and grabbed her arms. The leader looked her over a few times and then licked his lips, he used his thumb and forefinger to grab her chin, when she tried to jerk and away from his hand he places lots of pressure on her jaw with his hand._

"_What pretty little eyes you have. Just like your jack ass brother's only better. I think you're a keeper." Lexi didn't like the sound of his voice or what he said._

_She death glared at him with her navy ringed crystal and light blue eyes as she wished that the fires of hell would burn him to a crisp right there in front of her. _

"_Heh, is little missy upset that her big bwuther is dead? He spoke to her in baby talk. _

_At that moment every bit of common sense and feeling in her body left in a flash of red. _

_She used her right leg to sweep the legs from under the man pinning her right arm. He fell with a loud thud and she used her right heel to crush his nose, sending blood all over the carpet. _

_Lexi turned herself slightly and brought her fist up to meet with the other mans nose breaking it clean through and knocking him out. She grabbed for the large knife she'd seen dangling from his belt and the bat from his hand, never letting her eyes leave the two remaining murders at her front door._

_The third man that had been behind the leader ran out from behind him and swung at her with his bat, Lexi slipped easily out of the way of the rage stricken man. She came around from the side and hit him square over the head with the bat while tossing the blade to her mouth and catching it between her teeth._

_With all of his cronies down the leader pulled a bottle out of his many layers of jackets and a lighter out of his pocket, he bit the cork out of the bottle and held the lighter to the top setting the bottle a blaze. When he saw the girl turn around his eyes showed more fear then they had in years, he hadn't even been this scared fro his life when guns had been shot at him._

_In front of him stood Alexis Sakura Xander. She looked the picture of death and terror from her body and clothes sprayed with bits of blood to the giant knife she had pulled from his partner, held dangerously, dripping crimson in her right hand, and the bat hanging limply from her left, to the three bodies lying on the ground around her. Her eyes were no longer the navy and crystal blue they had been but a fiery blood red and flashing black set on them from the bottle he held in his hand._

_With his last bit of senses he tossed the bottle at the couch sending it up in a hot blaze, as Lexi stabbed the knife through his gut and out his back…_

)(End Flashback)(

She had gotten away, but not without cuts and bruises from when two of the men had woken from their unconscious state to see that their leader and one of there buddies was dead.

She couldn't believe what she had just done; she had just committed the worst crime she could possibly think of.

When she had finally gathered enough strength and courage, she looked back to the place she once called home. Her navy and crystal eyes shrunk and widened as tears fell down her cheeks faster and more then before.

Smoke, at least a mile high was rising into the bright sunlit horizon, as the flames mingled with the bright crimsons, gold, and oranges of the sunrise.

She watched it burn…and burn…and burn.

She watched as her home burned to the ground, along with everything familiar inside it.

But she was almost happy to watch it flare and turn and collapse.

Because she knew some memories aren't meant to leave traces…

XxXxXx

So what do you think? Sorry it's so short; it's just the prologue.

Review if you want me to update!

(I'm such an Idiot! I went to read over my stories to see how long it was on And guess what I found out? I put up the rough copy instead of the good copy! . Well here's the good copy and you might notice that it's a bit different from the rough, that's because **this is the good copy **and the other is the bad, so lots of changes made.) (recomment if you like)


End file.
